gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Born This Way Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Born This Way by Lady Gaga is featured in Born This Way, the eighteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by the New Directions excluding Santana, and features solos from Kurt, Mercedes and Tina. The episode that the song is featured in, is focused on the New Directions accepting their personal flaws. For the performance, the members of the New Directions are seen wearing shirts with text printed on them that state something about them which they have previously struggled with. Near the end of the song, Will and Emma join in wearing their own shirts, "Butt Chin" and "OCD." Santana did not participate in this performance, although she watches with David, while thinking about what Brittany said to her in the hallways. LYRICS: Kurt: It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M (M-M-M-M) Just put your paws up, 'Cause you were born this way baby Tina: My mamma told me when I was young We are all born superstars She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on In the glass of her boudoir Mercedes: "There's nothing wrong with lovin' who you are," She said, "Cause he made you perfect, babe" So, hold your head up, girl Mercedes with Tina: And you'll go far Listen to me when I say Mercedes with New Directions: I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track Baby, I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself, and you're set I'm on the right track Baby, I was born this way (New Directions: Born this way) Tina with New Directions: Ooo, there ain't no other way Baby, I was born this way Baby, I was born this way (Mercedes with New Directions: Born this way) Ooo, there ain't no other way Baby, I was born this way Right track, baby I was born this way Kurt: Don't be a drag, just be a queen Tina: Don't be a drag, just be a queen Mercedes: Don't be a drag, just be a queen Kurt: Don't be! (Don't be, don't be, don't be) Tina: Give yourself prudence And love your friends Subway kid, rejoice your truth Tina with New Directions: In the religion of the insecure I must be myself, respect my youth Mercedes with New Directions: A different lover is not a sin Believe capital H-I-M Mercedes with Tina: I love my life I love this record and mi amore vole fe yah Mercedes with New Directions: I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track Baby, I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself, and you're set I'm on the right track Baby, I was born this way (New Directions: Born this way) Tina with New Directions: Ooo there ain't no other way Baby, I was born this way Baby, I was born this way (Mercedes with New Directions: Born this way) Ooo there ain't no other way Baby, I was born this way Right track, baby I was born this way Tina: Way-ay-ay Kurt: Don't be, don't be, don't be Tina: Way-ay-ay Kurt: Don't be a drag, just be a queen Whether you're broke or evergreen, You're black, white, beige, chola descent Kurt with New Directions Girls: You're Lebanese, you're orient Kurt: Whether life's disabilities Left you outcast, bullied, or teased Rejoice, and love yourself today 'Cause, baby, you were born this way Mercedes with Tina and New Directions: No matter gay, straight, or bi Lesbian, transgendered life I'm on the right track, baby I was born to survive No matter black, white or beige Chola or orient made I'm on the right track, baby I was born to be brave New Directions: I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes Mercedes with New Directions: I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way New Directions: Don't hide yourself in regret Mercedes and New Directions: Just love yourself, and you're set I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way (New Directions: born this way) Tina with New Directions (Mercedes): Ooo there ain't no other way (Ooo there ain't no) Baby, I was born this way (Baby, I was) Baby, I was born this way (Baby, I was born this way) Ooo there ain't no other way Baby, I was born this way (Baby, I was) Right track Baby, I was born this way I was born this way, hey! (hey!) Mercedes with Tina and New Directions: I was born this way, hey! (hey!) Tina with New Directions: I'm on the right track, baby Mercedes with Tina and New Directions: I was born this way, hey! Tina and New Directions: I was born this way, hey! Mercedes with Tina and New Directions: I was born this way, hey! (Mercedes: hey!) I was born this way, hey! I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way, hey! Kategorie:Videos